Delta Cadence
Delta_Cadence is a tribute who belongs to El Funk. Please refrain from using this tribute without permission. If you do wish to use this tribute, you can leave a message asking. Delta lives in District Two. Basic Information Name: Delta Cadence Age: Eighteen District: District 5 Gender: Female Personality: . Having been raised in the pampered, privileged community of District 2, Delta is another product in a long line of Classic Careers. A prodigy from a young age, she was groomed in the hope that her victory would reap its benefits on the people of district 2. Under a gruelling training regime, she was fashioned into more off a weapon than a girl. But a strong mindset meant she was able to retain a level of individuality, able to develop friendships and brief romances, in the later years off her training however the careers were taught to prioritise their training over socialising and most contact was severed. However Delta, while calculating and ruthless in her games mindset, still held some personal attachments. One she reached eighteen she volunteered confident in her changes off victory after which she would be free to pursue her aspirations. Giving into her training and cold detachment in the games however, there might be little off that young girl left. When Delta is handed an opportunity to kill she will take it without hesitation. With the reality of what must be done a clear scenario to her. Weapons: Delta is an efficient killer with most varieties of weapon the product of years of careful study and raw natural talent! She has a natural affinity for impalement arts. She is prominently a carrier off blades, be it knives or sword. In her main discipline of knife throwing her can both throw them accurately and use them in close combat, including the throwing of axes, machetes and other sharp implements as well as knives.' '''Archery is her other main discipline, where is has a high level off competency. She also excels in hand-to hand combat and has learned how to compensate for variations in opponent size. '''Appearance:' Caucasian, fair-haired but with a cold stare and determination that hides any natural beauty she has. Peak of physical condition, strong in build and determination. Backstory: ' Having been raised in the pampered, privileged community of District 2, Delta is another product in a long line of ''Classic Careers. A prodigy from a young age, she was groomed in the hope that her victory would reap its benefits on the people of district 2. Under a grueling training regime, she was fashioned into more off a weapon than a girl. But a strong mindset meant she was able to retain a level of individuality, able to develop friendships and brief romances, in the later years off her training however the careers were taught to prioritize their training over socializing and most contact was severed. However Delta, while calculating and ruthless in her games mindset, still held some personal attachments. One she reached eighteen she volunteered confident in her changes off victory after which she would be free to pursue her aspirations. Giving into her training and cold detachment in the games however, there might be little off that young girl left. When Delta is handed an opportunity to kill she will take it without hesitation. With the reality of what must be done a clear scenario to her. '''Strengths and Weaknesses: All her training has been leading up to this opportunity and once that training kicks in she is almost unstoppable, she will dispatch opponents in any means necessarily with almost clinical brutality. She won’t regret or take satisfaction from such violence only a sense off completion. Though intelligent enough to overlook and overconfidence, career tributes no matter how strong will always underestimate their opponents. Another weakness is that excelling for as long as she did left Delta with few sparring partners able to match her deadly skill, and so would need to focus on difficult opponents or trainers in training sessions in order to be ready for the truly skilled opponents of the games. Also training academy taught her the best ways to dispatch armed and unarmed opponents but there’s no preparation for the genetic mutations and traps of the capitol gamemakers. Typical Alliance: '''Career '''Interview Angle: '''Confident and self-assured, a safe bet for sponsors. '''Height: 5ft 7 Fear: Failure Token: Etymology Hailing from District 2 - Masonry and Defense, Delta is the fourth letter of the military alphabet; Delta is D in the NATO phonetic alphabet Cadence: Cadence refers to a rhythmic keeping in step. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 2 Category:18 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:El Funks Tributes